Young Ninjas
by VickyT36
Summary: A series of one-shots about the kids of the Ninja's, and the adventures they have in Ninjago.
1. Lydia's Debut

**Hey readers, VickyT36 here with another Ninjago fanfic, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Lydia's Debut**

It had been a week since Lydia Garmadon was born. The new Jade Princess of Ninjago. Lloyd and Harumi still couldn't believe that they were now parents, and while most of the times leaders, rulers, or other people with wealth and power would hand their kids off to a nanny, they enjoyed caring for their daughter themselves.

One morning the two went to get her. They walked into her nursery, and looked in her crib. Little Lydia was already awake, and looked up at her parents.

"Good morning, Lydia." said Lloyd.

"Did you sleep good?" asked Harumi.

Lydia cooed and reached up to them. Harumi picked up, and got her out.

"I'll get her ready, I'll see you at breakfast." she told him.

Lloyd gave Lydia a quick kiss, and left.

* * *

At breakfast the entire royal family had breakfast.

"So is Lydia ready for her big debut?" asked Misako.

"She sure is." Harumi answered.

Today they were having a ceremony for Lydia to show Ninjago their new princess.

"I'm sure this'll be just as good a ceremony as yours was, Harumi." said the former emperor.

"That was a great day." added the former empress.

Lydia voiced her opinion by cooing.

"Looks like Lydia's excited too." chuckled Lloyd.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

After breakfast the two got their daughter dressed.

"There, as cute as a button." said Harumi.

Lydia was now dressed in a green dress with gold rim, and her light hair was in all brushed.

"Well let's get her outside." said Lloyd, picking her up.

Outside the palace, Gayle Gossip, and many citizens were waiting to see the royal family and the new baby princess.

"Hello, Ninjago this is Gayle Gossip reporting from outside the royal palace. Where we'll be seeing Princess Lydia since her birth a week ago." she reported.

Then the doors to the palace opened, and Lloyd and Harumi stepped out with their daughter. Everyone cheered, as they came down the steps.

"And here they are now. Good morning, Your Highnesses."

"Good morning, Gayle. Hello Ninjago." Harumi greeted.

"And here she is, Princess Lydia." said Lloyd.

Baby Lydia was looking at the camera with curious eyes. The ceremony was being broadcast all over the city, and everyone was watching it, even someone no one would expect to.

In Kryptarium Prison, Lord Garmadon was watching the ceremony.

"How does it feel to be parents?" Gayle asked.

"It feels great. We have our own little baby to love and care for." said Lloyd taking, Lydia.

"My son...has a _daughter_?" Garmadon asked himself.

* * *

The next day, the palace got a visitor, it was Cole.

"Hey Cole what brings you here?" asked Lloyd.

"I came with a message from your dad." Cole told him.

That made the couple concerned.

"W-well that did he say?" wondered Harumi.

"He wants to see Lydia." Cole replied.

"What, why?" asked Lloyd in disbelief.

"I don't know. I was just doing my rounds yesterday, when the warden says Garmadon wants to see me. I go down there, and he asks me if it's true that you had a daughter. And he wants to see her."

"When?" asked Harumi.

"He didn't give me a day or time, so I guess that's up to you."

Cole then left, leaving the couple to take everything in.

"I thought your father would be finished with you by now." Harumi.

"I know. Why he'd want to see Lydia is beyond me." Lloyd agreed.

"So...what do we do?"

"Let's just sleep on it." Lloyd told her.

That night, while Harumi slept, Lloyd lied awake. He couldn't stop thinking about his father nearly destroyed all of Ninjago, but he also remembered how his father helped him and his team stop the Oni.

Quietly, he got out of bed, and went to Lydia's room. The baby was fast asleep, under her blanket. He smiled at her, and then left.

"(Sighs), what to do?" he whispered to himself.

"Something on your mind, son?" asked a voice.

Lloyd looked up, and saw his mother in her robe holding a glass of water.

"Mom, what are you doing up?" he wondered.

"Just getting a drink. I take it your father's message has you nervous." Misako told him.

"Yeah, I mean why in the world would he want to see Lydia?"

"Well you never told him he was going to be a grandfather, and now that he's found out that he is one, it's only natural he'd want to meet them."

"But I don't know, I mean he's...evil."

"I know, son. But...maybe he needs another chance." Misako advised, and she went back to bed. And so did Lloyd.

* * *

The following morning, Lloyd told Harumi that they would let Garmadon see Lydia.

"If you're sure Lloyd, I'll go with you." said Harumi.

"You hear that Lydia, you're gonna meet your grandpa." Lloyd told his daughter.

Later that day, the three of them drove out to Kryptarium Prison. When they got their, they signed in and were escorted to Lord Garmadon's cell.

"You sure you want to do this, Your Hignesses?" asked the warden.

"We're sure." said Lloyd, as Harumi held Lydia in her arms.

They went through the high tech security system, and the warden let the family walk down the pathway to Lord Garmadon.

"Well hello Father." Lloyd replied, when they came to the end.

Lord Garmadon turned around, and smiled an evil smile.

"Son, so nice of you to visit. Sorry I missed the big wedding. And now I hear, I have a granddaughter." he said.

"Yes, you do." Lloyd replied simply.

"Well, where is she?"

"She's right here." Harumi piped up, walking towards him.

Lloyd stood by his wife, as she showed him the baby.

Lydia turned her head, and looked at Lord Garmadon curiously.

And he too looked at her curiously.

"Hello...Lydia." he said.

To everyone's surprise, Lydia reached out her little hand to him. As to say she wanted her grandfather to hold her.

"What is she doing?" he asked his son.

"I think...she wants you to hold her." Lloyd replied.

"Well, if that's what she wants." said Harumi.

Though he was skeptical, Lloyd pressed a button that lifted up the glass covering his father. Lord Garmadon stepped forward, and held out his lower two arms.

Harumi carefully, handed the baby to him, and instructed him on how to hold her properly. Lydia seemed comfortable in his arms, and she even smiled at him. Garmadon even smiled back, and Lloyd noticed.

He was smiling a real happy smile, and not a sneaky fake one. He reached out to her with one of his upper arms, and Lydia grabbed it and cooed.

"(Chuckles), she's a descent baby." he told his son.

"She seems to really like you." Lloyd replied.

Then the warden's voice came on over the intercom.

"Hate to break up the family reunion, but visiting hours are just about over." he informed.

"Well we better get going now." said Harumi.

Lord Garmadon handed Lydia back to her.

"Well...I guess we'll see you later, Father." Lloyd told him.

"Yes, and Lloyd?" Lord Garmadon piped up.

The two turned around to look back at him.

"Would it be possible for me to see her again?"

Lloyd looked at his daughter, Harumi, and then back at his father.

"Well...I guess that'll be okay."

**That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Big Sister

**Chapter 2: Big Sister (A/N: Sorry for the wait, everyone. Been out of state, but enjoy!)  
**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

**DonutGirl123: Thank you**

**Shimmer Puppy Lover: Glad you're excited **

**King of Music 2019: I'm glad you liked that part**

**SheaAndDove: Thx, I'm glad to hear that**

**A Huge Fangirl: Glad, you like it so far**

* * *

Felicia was playing with her grandparents at her house. She'd met her new little brother, Charlie yesterday and her parents were bringing him home today. Currently she and Maya were playing bounce the ball, when they heard the door opening.

"Mama, Dada." Felicia squeaked.

She got up, and hurried to the door. Kai and Skylor walked in, and Skylor held Charlie in her arms.

"Hi, Felicia. Come here." said Kai, getting down and hugging her.

"We missed you." added Skylor, also getting down.

She hugged her mom, and looked down at her little brother.

"You see your brother, Felicia?" asked Ray.

"Yeah." she answered.

"How are you feeling, Skylor?" asked Maya.

"I'm good. Feels nice to be home." Skylor replied.

"Mama." said Felicia, reaching out to her.

"I can't pick you up right now, sweetie." Skylor told her.

But that's not what Felicia wanted, she wanted to hold Charlie.

"Lee." she replied.

"Oh, you want to hold baby Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go over to the couch and hold him." said Skylor.

They all went to the couch, and Felicia sat on her mom's lap, and she laid Charlie in her arms. The adults gushed at the sight.

"Are you ready to be a big sister, Felicia? Cause Mommy and Daddy are gonna need your help." Maya told her.

"Yeah." Felicia answered.

* * *

After Maya and Ray went home, Skylor put Charlie down for a nap, and went to relax herself. And Kai prepared dinner, while Felicia quietly played. Curious, Felicia got up, and went into her brother's room.

She looked between the bars of his crib, and saw he was still sleeping. She carefully reached between the bars, to touch him, but Kai burst in.

"Felicia, no." he said, sternly.

The noise woke up Charlie and he started crying.

Kai quickly went over, and picked him up. Felicia wanted to help, but Kai overlooked her. Skylor came out of their bedroom, looking curious.

"Kai, what's that smell...oh my." she said.

The smell was coming from a pot on the stove that was bubbling over. She hurried over to the stove, turned it off, and slip the pot off the eye.

"Skylor you're up." said Kai, coming out of Charlie's room.

"Yep, and just burned a pot of beans." she told him.

"Well there goes dinner." said Kai.

Charlie kept fussing, and once again, Felicia reached up to him.

"Just a minute, Felicia." Kai told her.

The two tried to feed him, change him, and bounce him, but nothing worked.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Skylor asked her son, as she bounced him.

Still being persistent, Felicia kept reaching up to whichever parent had him.

"Kai, can you please get Felicia?"

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked, picking her up.

She reached over to Charlie, and let him hold her claw hand. Charlie's crying quieted, and he soon began smiling and cooing.

"Well, looks like he just wanted his big sister." Skylor chuckled.

"Well now that that's settled, I'll pop out and pick us up some pizza." said Kai, putting Felicia down.

After he left, Skylor put Charlie in his little baby rocker, and Felicia played close to him, keeping an eye on him in case he needed her.

**That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Siddie's Night Out

**Chapter 3: Siddie's Night Out (Thank u, King of Music 4 helping me with this chapter idea)  
**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, hope you like this chapter**

**King of Music 2019: It's true, and thx**

**SJTiger: Thx**

**Nuppa Nuppa: Thx for the comment, hope u like this chapter**

* * *

Cole and his wife Opal were currently at home taking care of their baby daughter, Obsidian who they nicknamed "Siddie". That morning, Opal had just finished changing Siddie's diaper, and brought her into the kitchen.

"Hey, there are my girls." said Cole.

"Thanks for fixing breakfast, Cole." Opal replied.

"No problem. Come on Siddie, let's get you your breakfast." Cole said, taking his daughter from his wife.

As Opal sat down, and ate, Cole fed Siddie her baby food. When they finished eating, the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Opal, answering the phone.

"Oh, hello Nurse Rachet. Do you need me to come in today? What news, really when? Great, I'll tell Cole and we'll discuss it. Bye."

And she hung up.

"What was that all about?" Cole wondered.

"That was Nurse Rachet, I've been invited to attend the hospital ball and awards ceremony next week." she told him, excitedly.

"That's great." said Cole.

"And spouses are invited."

"That's great. All we gotta do is find a babysitter for Siddie." said Cole.

* * *

The two tried to find a sitter, but their friends were busy with their own kids. Master Wu was going to be in deep meditative trance that night, Lou and the other Royal Blacksmiths had a gig at the community center, and Dareth was going to be busy training.

"There has to be somewhere we could get a sitter." said Opal, as she put Siddie in her crib for a nap.

"You know maybe we should just take Siddie with us." Cole suggested.

"I don't know, Cole. These things aren't usually for babies."

"But Opal we can't find anyone, and besides, Siddie's a good baby. She hardly ever cries, and she's mostly happy." Cole told her.

"Well...I guess we could bring her."

* * *

So on the night of the ball, Cole dressed in his black tuxedo, Opal wore her pink formal dress, and they got Siddie a cute little black dress with a pink bow. And they packed her diaper bag with diapers, bottles, her blanket, favorite book, and toy.

"Let's see, we're all dressed. Siddie's been changed, we got her diaper bag all packed, and we're still making good time." said Opal.

"Then let's get going, shall we?" Cole told her.

With Siddie in her arms, she and Cole left their home.

They drove to the lodge where the ball and ceremony was being held, and when they arrived, they got Siddie out of her car seat, and went inside. Many people from the hospital staff and their plus ones were there in their nicest clothes.

But they were the only ones there with a baby.

"Opal, Cole you made it." called a voice.

They saw Nurse Rachet wearing a green formal dress, coming towards them.

"Good evening, Nurse Rachet." replied Opal.

"Hello, Nurse Rachet." added Cole.

"I see you've brought plus two to this event." she observed, tickling Siddie, making her giggle.

"Yeah, sorry. We couldn't find a sitter." Opal explained.

"It's okay, your table is over there." Nurse Rachet informed.

They took their seats, and waited for the function to start. When it did, the head of the hospital said a few words, involving the history of the hospital, what they've been through, and how whenever the city faced a tragedy the hospital did its' all to help the citizens.

"And now it's time to recognize some of our staff members for their outstanding work." he announced.

He called up several pediatricians, surgeons, EMTs, and nurses.

"And the nurse who shows outstanding courage and willing to go the mile for the patients is...Opal Lancaster."

As everyone clapped, Opal couldn't believe her ears.

"Opal, they want you up there." Cole told her.

She got over her shock, and went up to the stage. The head of the hospital gave her a little medal. But before she could shake his hand, crying filled the room. Opal saw that Siddie had started crying, and Cole tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't stop.

"Excuse me, for a minute." she told everyone.

She hurried off the stage, and went to help her husband. They cuddled her, and gave her a bottle. As Cole burped her, Opal went back up.

"Thank you, sir." she said, shaking his hand.

"And she's a good mother too." he complimented.

After all the awards, they were served dinner, and then it was time for a little dancing.

"I'll watch this little girl, while you relax a bit." Nurse Rachet, offered the couple.

"Thanks, Nurse Rachet." said Opal, giving Siddie to her.

And she and Cole went out to the dance floor.

"You know Obsidian, you have a great mom and dad." Nurse Rachet told the baby.

Siddie squealed and cooed as she watched her parents dance.

**That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Double the Trouble

**Chapter 4: Double the Trouble**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, and that's the first time anyone's ever said that in a review 4 my stories**

**King of Music 2019: Thx**

**DonutGirl123: Thx, I'm glad**

* * *

Having a new baby in the house would be a challenge for any new parents. But Nya and Jay had twins, which made the situation twice as challenging. At 2:45 in the morning, the sound of crying came from the baby monitor.

Jay and Nya's eyes shot open.

"(Yawns), I'll get it." Jay said.

"Thanks." replied Nya tiredly.

He got out of bed, and went to the nursery. Nina was crying, and Jay picked her up.

"Shh, it's okay Nina. What's wrong?"

He got his answer when she kept opening and closing her mouth.

"Time for a late night bottle." he said.

They walked to the kitchen, and Jay fixed up a bottle of formula.

"Here you go, sweetie."

And he put the bottle in her mouth.

Nina quietly sucked her bottle, but then Eric started crying. Jay groaned quietly, but before he could do anything, he heard Nya getting up.

"I got it." she said, going to the nursery.

She picked up Eric, and began bouncing him.

"Hey sweetie, Mommy's here." she comforted.

But Eric kept fussing, and Nya figured out why when she smelled something.

"Okay, let's get you a fresh diaper." she told her son.

Once Nina was fed and burped and Eric was changed, they put the babies back in their cribs.

By the time they lied back down in their beds it was 3:30, and the second the lied back down on the bed, they were knocked out.

* * *

Hours later, the sun peaked through their window, and the couple slowly opened their eyes.

"(Groans), the sun's up already?" Nya complained as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

It seems like they'd just fallen back asleep, but when Jay looked at the clock it read 8:15.

"Well, it's really time to get up now." Jay told her.

They slowly got out of bed, got cleaned up, and dressed, and Jay went to the kitchen to get breakfast started, and Nya went to go get the babies. When she walked into the nursery Nina and Eric were wide awake, and squirming around.

"Morning guys. Hope you slept good. You had Mommy and Daddy up early." Nya told them, getting them out of their cribs.

The three came into the kitchen, where Nya smelled the sweet smell of coffee, bacon, and eggs.

"Thanks for fixing breakfast, Jay." Nya thanked.

"No problem. Now let's get these two fed." said Jay.

They put the twins in their high chairs, put on their bibs, and got their baby food fixed up. Nya fed Eric, while Jay fed Nina.

After the babies were done eating, Nya put them in their little swings in front of the TV, and they ate their breakfast.

"Ah, there's nothing like coffee." said Jay, as he finished drinking.

"You said it." agreed Nya.

Suddenly Nina started crying.

"And there's the call of duty." said Nya, getting up.

She picked up her daughter, and started to comfort her. It took a couple minutes, but Nina began told quiet down, and began cooing.

She just wanted to be held and cuddled. Then Eric started to cry, which Jay attended to. All day they fed them, changed diapers, comforted them, and played with them.

"Whew, why did I have to have two of them?" asked Nya as she plopped down on the couch, with Eric in her arms.

"Don't know, but we got them now." Jay told her, sitting down next to her, holding Nina.

"I don't think I've ever been this tired, even when we trained." Nya told her.

"Me neither, but there are soft moments." said Jay.

Nya looked down at her son, and saw he was smiling and cooing at her. And Jay saw that Nina was smiling and cooing at him.

"Yeah, two babies, twice the love." Nya replied.

And the two parents cuddled their kids.

**That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Xavier's Tune-Up

**Chapter 5: Xavier's Tune-Up**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

**King of Music 2019: Thx, and nice story**

* * *

One sunny day Zane and Pixal decided to take Xavier to the park to run around. As Xavier was playing around with a ball, his parents watched him from a bench.

"He's learning so much." Zane.

"He's like his daddy." replied Pixal.

Zane smiled at hearing that. Suddenly, they saw Xavier fall, but didn't get back up. Worried, the two got up and hurried to their son.

"Xavier, are you okay?" asked Pixal worried.

Xavier looked up at him parents, tears forming in his eyes.

Zane looked his son over, and saw that he'd injured his leg. A couple of his screws had come loose, and it was a bit bent.

"It's okay, buddy." Zane comforted, picking him up.

"Everything's gonna be fine. We're gonna take you to get fixed up." added Pixal.

She picked up his ball, and they left the park.

* * *

They went to the hospital ER, and they were escorted to the Robotics Ward. They were told to wait in exam room, and Xavier was still shaking.

"I'm detecting fear in him, Pixal." Zane informed.

"Don't worry, Xavier. Mommy and Daddy are right here." Pixal comforted.

Then Opal came in.

"Hi, Zane, hello Pixal." she greeted.

"Hello, Opal." the two replied.

"Hi Xavier, I heard you had a little accident today." Opal said to the toddler robot.

Xavier just looked at her with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, Dr. Martin will be with us in a moment, he's one of the best doctors we have in this ward."

"That's good." said Zane.

Then the door opened, and a woman with blonde hair in a bun, wearing a purple dress and lab coat came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Martin, and this must be little Xavier." she said.

Xavier whimpered, and snuggled close to his dad.

"It's okay, Xavier. Just let the doctor take a look." Zane told him.

Dr. Martin looked at Xavier's leg, and saw the damage.

"Not to worry, I can fix this up. The toolbox please, Nurse Opal." Opal got the toolbox from the cabinet, and assisted the procedure.

Dr. Martin first straightened out Xavier's leg, which made him wince a little.

"You're doing great, sweetie." encouraged Pixal.

Then Dr. Martin used a screwdriver to screw his screws back into place.

"Now just a little oil." said Dr. Martin, pouring some oil from an oil can over the leg.

"That should do it, now let's see if he can move it properly." Opal told the couple.

Zane carefully moved Xavier's leg, and it didn't hurt him, and when they set him down he could walk and run with no problem.

"Good as new." Dr. Martin observed.

"Thank you, Dr. Martin." replied Pixal.

"No problem, and I have something for you Xavier."

Xavier looked up at her curiously. From her pocket she pulled out a star sticker, and a lollipop.

Seeing those made Xavier perk right up, as he reached his arms out. Dr. Martin gave them to him, and even helped his put on his sticker.

"Thanks again, Dr. Martin. You too, Opal." said Zane.

"It's no problem." replied Opal.

"Come on, Xavier, let's get some ice cream." suggested Pixal, taking her son's hand.

Xavier smiled at hearing that, and left the hospital with his parents.

**That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Glitch

**Welcome back readers, now that I'm done with Elemental, I'll continuing this story, enjoy! And shout out to Nuppa Nuppa for suggesting this idea**

**Chapter 6: Glitch **

**Phetiamwantip: Thx hope u like this**

**DonutGirl123: Yes, you're right about that**

**SJTiger: Thx**

**Nuppa Nuppa: Thx for the suggestion**

* * *

One morning Xavier was getting ready for school, and currently he was getting dressed. As he finished, putting his shirt on, he noticed his arm twitched.

"That's weird." he said.

"Xavier, breakfast." called Pixal.

"I'm coming, Mom." he called back.

Ignoring the little mishap, he had a bowl of cereal, and when he was done, Zane walked him to the bus stop. As they waited, Xavier felt his foot twitch.

"What the..."

"What was that you said, Xavier?" asked Zane.

"Nothing, Dad."

"Well here comes your bus. Have a good day at school."

"Thanks."

When the bus pulled up, Xavier got on, and waved goodbye to his dad. On the bus, his friends Felicia and her brother, Charlie were already on it. He sat down in seat, and began talking with them.

As the bus stopped, their others friends got on. Nina, Eric, Siddie, and Lydia joined them in their conversation. By the time they got to school, Xavier had put the strange twitching out of his mind.

* * *

During class, as Xavier listened to his teacher, he felt something weird. It felt like something was surging inside him. Suddenly, his arm jerked up.

"Yes, Xavier?" asked the teacher.

"Uh, may I be excused to the restrooms?" he asked

"You may."

He quickly got up, and hurried out of the classroom. In the boys' restroom, Xavier gripped one of the sinks.

"What's happening to me?"

As the surges went through his body his limbs twitched.

He closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. When he finally got himself together, the surging stopped and so did the twitching.

"Okay, okay. I'm fine now."

After getting himself together he went back to class.

* * *

At recess the kids met up at the playground.

"Hey, Xavier what happened to you in class?" wondered Felicia.

"Oh, it was nothing just a little surge." Xavier replied.

"A surge, that sounds serious." mentioned Eric.

"Maybe you should tell your parents." suggested Lydia.

"No, really guys, it's fine."

So the kids left it at that, and began playing. During lunch Xavier didn't experience any surges and thought it was all over. But when it was time to go home they started again. Though he was starting to get really freaked out, he tried to keep it under control, and unnoticeable by his friends.

When the bus came to Xavier's stopped, he quickly got up.

"See you tomorrow, Xavier." said Charlie.

"Bye, guys."

Xavier quickly replied. When he got inside his house, Pixal was already at home.

"Hello, Xavier. How was school?" she asked.

"Oh, it was just fine, Mom." Xavier told her.

"Would you like an after school snack?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm just gonna...get started on homework."

"All right then."

In his room, Xavier waited for the surging and twitching to stop, and then started his homework.

* * *

That evening, after Zane came home he and Pixal prepared dinner.

"Xavier's been rather quiet this evening." Pixal told her husband.

"I've noticed that too. I'll go check on him." Zane told her.

He went to his son's door, and knocked.

"Xavier, may I come in?"

"Uh, sure Dad." called Xavier from the other side.

Zane opened the door, and saw his son sitting at his desk.

"We haven't seen you much this evening."

"Oh, sorry about that, Dad. I was just doing my homework. But it's all done now."

"Well dinner's just about ready, why don't you get washed up, and you can help me set the table." Zane suggested.

"Okay."

Xavier washed his hands, and then helped his dad set the table, and as he did he didn't feel any surges.

"Maybe it's gone for good." he thought.

As the three sat down to eat, Xavier felt the surges again.

"Uh oh." he whispered.

He tried to act normal, but his leg started twitching. He quickly tried to stop it.

"You okay, sweetie?" asked Pixal.

"Uh, y-yeah fine, Mom."

"I'm detecting nervousness in you son." Zane informed.

"Really Dad, I'm okay."

When it stopped, he continued eating. That night, when he went to bed he hoped this would be over tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning at school, Xavier sat in class listening to his teacher.

"Xavier, would you mind coming up and finishing this math problem?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Xavier answered.

He walked up the front of the room, and started doing the problem. But as he did, he felt another surge. His legs and arms started twitching, and he started sparking.

"Xavier are you all right?" asked Felicia from her desk.

But the next thing that happened was Xavier fell to the ground.

* * *

The next thing Xavier knew he was waking up in a big white room.

"Xavier, can you hear me?" asked a voice.

Xavier looked over, and saw his parents. Zane and Pixal looked very concerned.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on, where am I?" he asked.

"You're at the doctor's, son. You had a shutdown at school." Zane told him.

Then Opal came into the room.

"Hi Xavier, nice to see you're awake now." she said.

"What was wrong with him, Opal?" wondered Pixal.

"It appears Xavier suffered from a glitch in his system."

"A glitch?" Xavier asked.

"Xavier did you notice anything?" wondered Zane.

"Well actually yesterday I felt surging and my limbs would twitch randomly."

"Yesterday, why didn't you tell us?" Pixal wanted to know.

"I...I didn't want to worry." Xavier admitted.

"Sweetheart, if something's going on you have to tell us." Pixal told him.

"Your mother's right. That way we can help you." added Zane.

"Sorry Mom, sorry, Dad."

"Well luckily, it's not anything serious. We can fix it with a system reboot." Opal told them.

They went to another room, and Xavier lied down on a table, while a doctor plugged him into a machine. After a few jolts, and a quick screening the glitch was erased.

"Thanks for everything, Opal." said Zane, as they got ready to leave.

"No problem, you just take it easy for the rest of the day, Xavier." replied Opal.

"I will." Xavier answered.

And they left the doctor's office with Xavier learning an important lesson.

**That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Don't Mess With a Ninja Kid

**Chapter 7: Don't Mess With a Ninja Kid**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

**Nuppa Nuppa: Your welcome**

**Shelberama: Thx **

* * *

One sunny day, the kids and their parents were at the beach. The adults were on the shore, while the kids splashed in the water.

"This is fun." said Lydia as she splashed around.

"Take this, Nina." Eric warned.

He used his water powers to splash her.

"No fair Eric. You can control water." she protested.

"I know."

"Kids, lunch is ready." called Zane.

The kids began making their way to shore. As she walked, Felicia spotted something. A brown shell had washed up on the ground. She picked it up, and washed the sand off with water. It was long, swirled, brown, and shiny.

"Come on, Felicia." called Xavier.

With the shell still in hand, Felicia went to the crowd. As the kids got their plates, Felicia showed the shell to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, look at the shell I found."

"That's nice, Felicia." replied Kai.

"Can I have it?"

"Sure, you found it just lying in the sand, therefore you may have it." Skylor told her.

Felicia thanked her parents, and went to eat with her friends. That night, Felicia cleaned up the shell a little more, and made it sparkle and shine.

"Now it looks even better." she declared.

"Hey, Felicia can I see the shell again?" asked Charlie, coming into her room.

"Sure."

The two admired the shell, but wondered what type of shell it was.

"Maybe we can find out tomorrow at school." suggested Charlie.

"Great idea, bro."

"Kids, dinner." called Kai. And the two hurried downstairs.

* * *

The next day at school, Felicia, Charlie, along with their friends stayed in during recess to go into the library to look up the shell.

"Here you are kids. A book on seashells." said the librarian, giving them a book.

"Thank you." replied Felicia taking the book.

She took out the shell, flipped through the pages. Her friends helped her, and finally they found the shell.

"It says it's a Conus Gloriamaris." read Xavier.

"What does that mean in English?" asked Lydia.

"It says it's from a type of sea snail called Glory of the Sea." read Charlie.

"And it even says they're valuable." Siddie pointed out.

"How valuable?" wondered Nina.

"It says one shell can be worth $195." read Felicia.

"Wow." the kids all said.

When recess was over the kids went back to their classrooms.

"So what are you going to do with the shell, Felicia?" wondered Lydia.

"You gonna sell it?" wondered Charlie.

"No way. I don't care how much it's worth. I'm keeping it." Felicia declared.

The other kids supported her decision, and went on with their day.

* * *

A few days later while Felicia and Charlie were at Mr. Chen's noodle house. Their mom was doing some work, while they ate some delicious noodles. When they finished eating, they went to throw their plates away.

But as Felicia walked to the trash can, her shell fell out of her pocket through a hole. Little did she know, someone picked up the shell, but they didn't give it back. At home, Felicia realized what had happened, when she reached in her pocket.

"Oh no!" she cried.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Kai.

"Dad, my shell's gone." Felicia told him.

"Do you know what happened to it?"

"It fell out of my pocket. But I don't know where." "

Okay, Felicia think back. Where did you last have it?"

Felicia thought back on her day. She'd had it at home, and when they left for the restaurant.

"That's it, it must've fallen out at the restaurant. Can we go back and look?" Felicia begged.

Normally Kai was annoyed to be getting dragged out of his nice easy chair, but this was his daughter.

"Okay, we can take a quick look."

After getting the keys from Skylor, they went back to the restaurant. They looked around, but couldn't find it. Felicia was crushed.

* * *

At school the next day, Felicia told her friends what had happened.

"That's a real bummer, Felicia." said Eric.

"I know, I shouldn't have brought it with me."

"I can't believe a shell would just disappear." replied Nina.

"Hey, Felicia doesn't your mom's restaurant have security cameras?" wondered Xavier.

"Yeah."

"If we can look at the video, then maybe we can find out what happened to your shell." he suggested.

"Good idea, Xavier." complimented Charlie.

So after school, they went to Mr. Chen's Noodle House, and with Skylor's permission, they looked at the footage from yesterday.

"Look there I am." said Felicia pointing at the screen.

"And there's your shell falling on the floor." added Siddie.

They then saw a man pick it up, and then he looked at it, and put it in his pocket. The man had short blonde hair, and wore a gray shirt, brown blazer, and black pants.

"A thief." said Lydia.

Just then Nya walked into the back room.

"Nina, Eric it's time to go." she told her kids.

"Who is that?" wondered Nya.

Xavier used his scanners to analyze the man on tape.

"Kids, it really is time to go now." Nya told the twins.

"But Mom..." Nina protested.

"It's okay, Nina we can talk tomorrow." said Felicia, then she whispered to her.

"We'll have a meeting at the clubhouse tomorrow."

* * *

After school the next day, the kids went to the Destiny's Bounty, where they had their Secret Ninjago Ninja Club, or SNNC for short. They all met up in the dining room area, except for Lydia.

"Where's Lydia?" wondered Xavier.

"She said she had a quick chore to do at home." explained Siddie.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Password?" called Felicia.

"Ninja never quit." Lydia called back.

Felicia opened the door, and let her in.

"Now that we're all here, I call this meeting open." said Xavier, and he banged on the table with a spoon.

"Now Xavier, you scanned the guy on video. Do you know who he is?" wondered Felicia.

"Yeah, after doing research, I found out that the man who took Felicia's shell is Widmark Daytona. Wealthy art and treasure collector." he explained.

"That explains why he took Felicia's shell, he must know they're valuable." said Nina.

"So, we just have to find him, and ask him to give back my shell." Felicia declared.

After googling him, they got his address, and went to his home.

* * *

It turns out that Widmark Daytona lived in a pretty fancy house. Felicia knocked on the door, and they waited. The door opened to reveal Widmark Daytona.

"What do you kids want?" he asked a bit rudely.

"Uh, Mr. Daytona. My name's Felicia. And I think you may have a shell that belongs to me. You picked it up and Mr. Chen's Noodle House." Felicia told him.

"I did find a shell there. But I'll be keeping it." Mr. Daytona told her.

"But why, it's my shell."

"Little girl, do you have any idea how valuable Glory of the Sea shells are? They're not play things for children. Now leave." he said, and he slammed the door.

"Well that didn't go well." replied Nina.

"So what do we do now?" wondered Charlie.

"(Sighs), let's go back home." sighed Felicia, and that's what all the kids did.

That night Felicia and Charlie were thinking about what had happened.

"There must be something we can do." said Charlie.

"But what?" asked Felicia.

"I don't know, but like our parents say, 'Ninja never quit'. "

Then Felicia got an idea, and she quickly discussed it with her brother.

* * *

At another meeting Felicia and Charlie told the others their plan.

"So we're gonna steal your shell back?" asked Nina.

"Yep." answered Charlie.

"I don't know, it sounds kinda crazy." Lydia replied.

"Crazy yes, but fun." Eric told her.

"So what do you guys say?" asked Felicia.

The kids were quiet for a moment, then they answered.

"We're in." they declared.

"Now that we have a plan, who do we get into his house?" asked Siddie.

"Already got that covered. It turns out that Mr. Daytona is hosting a party at his home." Xavier told them.

"But I doubt kids are invited." said Lydia.

"True, but our parents are the Ninja and it'd be good for a big shot like Mr. Daytona to have Ninjago saviors and their kids there."

"Good idea." complimented Eric.

"So tonight, I'll do some hacking, and hook us all up with invitations." said Xavier.

* * *

Xavier did his little thing, and invitations were mailed out. The adults were surprised, but didn't think much of it. So on the night of the party, they all dressed in their nicest clothes, and went to Mr. Daytona's mansion.

"Any idea why we were invited to this thing?" Kai asked Jay, when they got there.

"No, but it does feel nice to be invited to a fancy party." Jay replied.

"Remember children, this is a fancy party so be on your best behavior." Pixal told the kids.

"We will, Mom." Xavier told her.

They went up to the door, and rang the doorbell. Mr. Daytona answered the door, and was surprised to see the Ninja and their kids.

"Well...if it isn't the Ninja, and their kids. How surprising." he replied.

"We were a little surprised too to get your invitation, Mr. Daytona." said Zane.

"Invitations?"

The adults showed them the invitations. Thinking quickly, he put on a smile.

"Well I'm glad you all were able to make it. Do come in."

Everyone went inside, and began interacting with the other guests. The ducked under a snack table, and went over their plan.

"Okay, we're in, so step 1 is complete." said Felicia.

"Now we have to figure out where he's put my shell."

"That's where we come in." piped up Siddie, referring to herself and Lydia.

"Then once Siddie and Lydia found out, we find the room, get the shell, and replace it with this one."

Felicia held up another shell that looked like just like hers.

"Let's do this." said Xavier.

They swooped out from under the table and went to work. Mr. Daytona was currently talking to a group of people including Opal and Harumi.

"I've spent a good few years collecting treasures and art." he told them.

"Mr. Daytona?" asked a voice.

Everyone looked down, to see the voice had come from Lydia.

"Yes, young princess?" he asked.

"What kind of treasures?"

"Well...I'm not sure I should say..."

"But Mr. Daytona you can't just tell people you have such nice things without actually saying what they are." encouraged Harumi.

Soon the group was asking about the treasures.

"All right. I have gold coins, antique historical items, and all sorts of other things."

As he talked, Lydia and Siddie walked away from the group, but stayed in hearing distance.

"Are you sure it's safe to keep those in your house?" asked Opal.

"Of course it is. They're locked away in a safe."

"A safe." whispered Siddie.

They hurried away and told the others.

"We've gotta find that safe." declared Nina.

"Kids, come get a plate." called Nya.

"We're coming, Mom." said Eric.

The kids got their dinner, and after eating they continued their mission.

* * *

While their parents and Mr. Daytona were distracted, the kids snuck upstairs.

"Remember guys we gotta be quick and quiet, just like Ninjas." reminded Felicia.

"Right." they all replied.

Pulling on their hoods, they started slinking around. After peeking into the rooms, they managed to find the safe.

"Bingo, but how do we open it?" asked Charlie.

"I could use my Earth punch and break it open." suggested Siddie.

"Not a good idea, Siddie. Someone will hear and Mr. Daytona will know we were up here." Xavier told her.

"Xavier, can you use your analyzers to help us open this?" asked Felicia.

"No problem."

He used his special sensors to tell which was to turn the knob, and Nina turned it.

"Got it." she said, opening the door.

Inside were gold coins, antique items, jewels, and shells.

"My shell." squealed Felicia.

She quickly grabbed it and replaced it with the other one. They quickly closed the safe, wiped it down, and hurried back downstairs.

* * *

When the party was over the kids went home feeling very proud. When Kai and Skylor asked where they found the shell, Felicia and Charlie said they found it at school. And Felicia was mistaken when she thought she had lost it at the restaurant.

That night, Felicia write her name on the shell in permanent marker, and placed on her desk. She'd never lose it again.

**That's chapter 7, plz review and if you have a suggestion for a story let me know**


	8. DietExerciseHappy

**Chapter 8: Diet+Exercise=Happy**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, but what do you mean make dareth skinny?**

**Nuppa Nuppa: You got that right, and thx for the suggestion**

**Shelberama: As long as you review the chapters you read, I'll be happy**

* * *

One morning at Siddie's house, she was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with her parents. Siddie was eating a bowl of cereal, Opal was having a muffin and some coffee (it wasn't a good idea to go the hospital on full stomach).

And Cole was eating scrambled eggs, bacon, muffins, and drinking juice.

"That's a big breakfast, Daddy." Siddie observed.

"Well Siddie when you work at a prison you have to have lots of energy." Cole told her.

"(Chuckles), that's one way of saying it." whispered Opal.

"I heard that." Cole told her teasingly.

Once everyone was done, they headed out. Cole waited with Siddie at the bus stop, while Opal headed to the hospital.

"You have a good day at school, sweetie." she told her daughter, kissing her.

"I will, Mama." replied Siddie.

"And you have a good day at work, Cole."

"Same to you, babe." said Cole.

The two shared a kiss, and Opal went to her car. When the bus pulled up, Siddie said goodbye to her father, and boarded the bus.

"Hi, guys." she greeted to her friends.

"Hey, Siddie." they greeted back.

* * *

At school, Siddie sat next to Lydia in their 1st grade class.

"Okay kids, today we're going to talk about what it takes to have a healthy body." their teacher announced.

"This sounds like it's going to be cool." Lydia whispered to Siddie.

The teacher explained to them the food pyramid, and the proper amount of each food group to eat. Siddie noticed that her dad ate a lot of the meat and proteins, grains, and fats and oils. Soon it was time for recess.

"That was a fun lesson, don't you think Siddie?" asked Lydia.

"Yeah, but I was wondering which group is most important to eat." Siddie replied.

"You can ask after lunch and recess." Lydia told her.

So during recess Siddie and Lydia found the others, and they all began playing together on the playground. After recess, they all went to the cafeteria and had spaghetti for lunch.

"We'll see you guys on the bus." Xavier told the youngest members of their group, as he and Felicia headed back to their 3rd grade class.

"Bye guys." said Nina, as she, Charlie and Eric went back to their 2nd grade class.

"Bye." Siddie and Lydia told them.

Back in class, the teacher continued the lesson on the food groups. Siddie raised her hand.

"Yes, Siddie?"

"Which food group is most important?"

"Good question. While each group is important, the most important ones are the fruit and vegetable groups."

"Daddy doesn't eat much of those." Siddie thought.

When school was over, the kids got on the bus and rode back home. Once the bus came to Siddie's stop, she saw her father waiting for her.

"Hi, sweetie. How was school." Cole greeted, as she walked up to him.

"Hi, Daddy. School was okay." Siddie answered, and they went to their house.

* * *

That afternoon, Siddie observed her father's actions. He ate a big bag of chips and some soda, as he watched TV. It made her a little uncomfortable.

"I'm home." called Opal, coming in.

"Mama." Siddie said happily.

She ran up, and hugged her mom.

"Hi, Siddie. Hello, Cole." Opal greeted.

"Hey, Opal. How was the hospital today?" asked Cole.

"Not bad. Assisted in two operations, checked out some ER patients, and I managed to stay clean all day."

At dinner, Opal made some lasagna and broccoli. As they all ate, Siddie noticed that her dad had more lasagna than broccoli on his plate, but he didn't seem to it was time for bed, Siddie asked Cole if he'd carry her on his back.

"Sorry, Siddie. Daddy's a little tired right now, maybe tomorrow." Cole told her.

"Aww." Siddie replied.

"Come on, sweetie. I'll tuck you in." Opal told her.

Siddie kissed her dad goodnight, and let her mom tuck her in.

* * *

The following day, Siddie's teacher talked about the importance of exercise to a body.

"Daddy doesn't really exercise." Siddie thought.

She raised her hand.

"Yes, Siddie?"

"What happens if you don't eat right and exercise?"

"If you don't you could risk gaining lots of weight, and it'd be hard for your body and organs to work properly.

Siddie began to grow worried for her father. At recess she vented to her friends about her worries.

"I'm sure your dad knows the importance of a healthy lifestyle, Siddie." Felicia told her.

"Well he sure doesn't show it. Almost everyday we sits around, eats junk food, and he doesn't seem to care." Siddie told them.

"Well if it's bothering you so much, why don't you just talk to him about it?" suggested Charlie.

"Maybe."

"I have an idea, why don't you show us how strong you're getting?" thought Nina.

Siddie, being the new Master of Earth inherited her father's strength, and she liked seeing how strong she was getting.

"Okay."

She went over to a bench, and she lifted it up in the air.

* * *

Back at her house, it was just her and Opal, cause Cole had to work late. As she helped her mom get dinner cooking, Siddie decided to ask her mom for advice, since she was a nurse.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Siddie?" asked Opal.

"I'm a little worried about, Daddy."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"We've been learning about the food groups and exercise in school. And my teacher says that if you don't eat right and exercise you could damage your body."

"That's true."

"And Daddy don't really do those. What if something happens to him?"

"Oh, sweetie. It's nice you're concerned about your father. And perhaps I can help with this."

At the dinner table, Opal made an announcement.

"You know Cole, I think it's time you and Siddie had your check-ups." she informed.

"Really, I thought we already had ones this year." Cole wondered.

"You have, but it never hurts to check." Opal told him.

"Okay, you're the medical expert here."

* * *

So the following day after Siddie got out from school, both her parents picked her up and they went to the hospital. In an examination room, Opal checked Siddie first.

"Well your blood pressure, temperature, and vitals and reflexes are good. And your height and weight are in check. Let's see how strong you're getting."

Siddie got down from the exam table, and picked up the scale.

"That's my girl." cheered Cole.

"You've very healthy, Siddie. Now Cole it's your turn." Opal told her husband.

Cole took off his shirt, and got on the scale.

"Hmm." Opal observed, as she wrote something down.

"What's that "hmm" for?"

"You've gained a some weight, since your last check-up."

"Yeah, but that's natural. I mean people gain weight all the time."

"True, but you eat lots of junk food, and you don't exercise a lot." Opal pointed out.

"Daddy." Siddie piped up.

"Yes, Siddie?" asked Cole.

"Mama's right, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Cole saw the worried look in his young daughter's eyes. He looked back at his wife, who had a look of agreement on her face. Then he looked down at his body, he saw he did look a little flabby.

"You're right, girls. It's time to get back in shape." he declared.

Opal and Siddie smiled.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Cole did just that. He made better food choices, and put in an hour of exercise each day. Siddie and Opal helped him by offering fruit and veggies as snacks, and joining in with his exercise.

And Cole noticed he didn't feel so tired and sluggish all the time. One evening, he was playing airplane with Siddie.

"And there she goes, Obsidian flying through the air." announced Cole, as he held her above his head.

Siddie laughed, and Opal smiled at the scene.

"All right, you two. It's time to come in for a landing. It's time for bed, Siddie."

"Can you tuck me in, Daddy?"

"Sure thing, sweetie."

They went to her bedroom, and Siddie got in bed.

"You sleep well, Siddie." said Cole, as he pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Siddie replied.

Cole kissed her goodnight, and then turned out the lights and left the room. And Siddie went to sleep knowing her dad made the right choices.

**That's chapter 8, plz review also if you wanna know more about my OCs check out my ninjago OC profiles**


	9. The Truth About Garmadon

**Chapter 9: The Truth About Garmadon (A/N: before I start I want 2 say thx 2 Jdizzle27634 for suggesting this idea)  
**

**Phetiamwantip: Oh okay, I'll see what I can do later. Thx**

**Shelberama: Thx, glad to hear that**

* * *

Princess Lydia Garmadon was a pretty happy girl. She had good friends that she enjoyed playing and hanging out with. She lived in a palace, and had a great family. She enjoyed picking out dresses with her mom, going to the park and getting ice cream with her dad, learning new things from her Grammy Misako, and doing some ninja training with her Uncle Wu.

But there was one family member that Lydia was not so familiar with, and that was her grandfather, Lord Garmadon. From her parents and their friends stories, she knew that he was evil, but he was turned good, but then he was resurrected as a pure evil being.

One late afternoon, Lydia was looking at some family pictures. She thought it was interesting seeing her family and their friends when they were younger, and as she flipped through the pages of the photo album, she found an interesting picture.

It was a picture of Lloyd when he was younger, and beside him was an older man with gray hair.

"I've never seen this picture. Could this be my grandpa?" she wondered to herself.

She carefully took the picture out of the book, and went to find her dad. At that moment, Lloyd and Harumi were in their study doing some reading.

"(Sighs), there's nothing like a nice afternoon of reading." Harumi told her husband.

"You said it, Rumi." agreed Lloyd.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lloyd called.

The door opened, and Lydia poked her head in.

"Mommy, Daddy." she replied.

"Hi, Lydia." greeted Harumi.

"Daddy I found this picture." she said, going up to him.

Lloyd took the picture from her, and when he saw it his facial expression changed. It was more of a cross between sadness and anger.

"Is that your dad?" Lydia asked.

But instead of answering he just got up and left.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetie. It's just that your grandfather is a touchy subject for your father." Harumi informed.

"Oh." Lydia replied.

For the rest of the evening, Lloyd was quiet and distant. He skipped having dinner with the family, and instead ate elsewhere. The situation really affected Lydia. She didn't mean to make her father upset, so she went to talk to her grandma.

"Grammy?" she asked, coming into her room.

"Hello, Lydia." Misako greeted.

"I'm feeling worried about Daddy. I didn't mean to make him upset."

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie. It's just that your father's relationship with your grandfather is very complicated."

They sat down, and Misako did her best to explain things to her young granddaughter.

"So you see Lydia your grandfather may have been evil, but deep down he was good. Those couple years where he turned completely good was the happiest time of your father and I's lives."

"And...after that?" Lydia asked wearily.

"(Sighs), well when he was resurrected he was pure evil. He nearly destroyed the city, and hurt a lot of people."

"I learned that in school."

"But he did help your father and the others defeat the Oni when they invaded."

"I learned about that too. So maybe he's not completely evil."

"Maybe, but still he's different from when I knew him."

That night, Lydia had a hard time falling asleep, she couldn't stop thinking about her infamous grandfather. She knew he was evil, but was he completely evil?

* * *

The next day, Lydia decided tell her friends about her thoughts, and they all met at the Destiny's Bounty.

"This meeting of the SNNC has now come to order." declared Xavier, and he banged a spoon on the table.

"So Lydia you called this meeting, what's up?" asked Felicia.

"I've been thinking about my grandfather lately." Lydia told them.

"Lord Garmadon?" asked Charlie.

"The same." Lydia confirmed.

"Why are you thinking about him?" wondered Eric.

"Last night I found a picture of him with my dad when he was good. And it made me wonder." she explained.

"Have you asked your family about him?" suggested Nina.

"My mom says it's a touchy subject for my dad. But Grammy told me the history of him."

"That's something." replied Siddie.

"Yeah, but I just want to know who he really is."

"Well maybe you should just go see for yourself." said Xavier.

"Go see him at Kryptarium Prison?" asked Lydia.

"Yeah." replied Felicia.

"But I can't, there's no way they'd let a six-year-old into a prison."

"Then just find someone to take you." said Nina.

"Like who? My dad doesn't even talk about my grandpa, mom respects my dad wishes about him, and my grandma would never go see him."

"You still have one relative." pointed out Eric.

"Uncle Wu." she replied.

* * *

So when they finished the meeting, Lydia went to her uncle's small cottage. She knocked on the door, and waited. Wu opened the door, and smiled when he saw Lydia.

"Hello, Lydia." he greeted.

"Hi, Uncle Wu."

He invited her in, and they sat down at his little table.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you'd take me somewhere." she told him.

"And where would that be?"

"Uncle Wu...would you take me...to see my grandfather?"

She expected him to spit out his tea in shock, but he just finished drinking his cup.

"I see, and why do you want to see your grandfather?"

"Well, I know he's evil. But I want to know how evil. Grammy just told me how he was, and Daddy doesn't like to talk about him. And I just feel like I need to see him myself."

After drinking some more tea, he spoke.

"Well Lydia, I expected this day would come. And yes, I'll take you."

"Thank you, Uncle Wu." Lydia told him.

So the plan was set, Wu would take Lydia to Kryptarium Prison to see her grandfather on Saturday.

* * *

When the day came, Lydia got ready.

"Lydia, are you almost ready?" asked Harumi.

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good, cause your Uncle Wu's here."

Lydia hurried out of her room, and into the hall where Wu was talking to Lloyd.

"Hi, Uncle Wu." she greeted.

"Hello, Lydia. Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yep."

"Thanks again for taking Lydia out for the day, Master." Lloyd told him.

"It's my pleasure, come Lydia."

And they left the palace. On the bus, as the two sat together, Wu noticed Lydia seemed nervous.

"Feeling nervous about seeing him?"

"A little, what if he's a real monster?"

"Well my great niece, the only way to truly know a person is to know them yourself." Wu told her.

Lydia nodded, continued enjoying the ride.

* * *

Upon arriving at the prison, Wu told Lydia to stay close. As they made their way through, Cole saw them from a distance.

"What are they doing here?" he wondered.

Wu and Lydia went to the warden, and told him they wanted to see Lord Garmadon. Though he was reluctant to let a child into the high security area, he allowed it. He led them to Lord Garmadon's cell, turned off the traps, and let them in.

"I'll see you on the way out." he told them.

And the door closed behind them. The two walked down the thin bridge, and up to him.

"Hello brother." Wu greeted.

Lord Garmadon put down his book, and looked at his brother.

"Brother Wu, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lord Garmadon asked.

"Someone wanted to meet you." Wu replied.

He stepped out of the way, and Lydia stepped forward. Lord Garmadon looked surprised, he got up from his spot, and walked up to the glass he was behind.

"Uh, hi. You may not know me but you're my grandfather." she told him.

"I know who you are, Lydia." Lord Garmadon replied.

Now it was Lydia turn to be surprised. Meanwhile while Cole was leaving his shift, he called Lloyd.

"Hey, Lloyd I didn't know you were letting Master Wu bring Lydia here." he said over the phone.

"Excuse me?" Lloyd asked in disbelief.

"Master Wu and Lydia are here, guess they're going to see your dad."

"What, I gotta go." Lloyd said quickly, and he hung up.

"Rumi, Mom!" he called.

"What's wrong, Lloyd?" Harumi wondered.

"Master Wu took Lydia to the prison to see my father."

"What?" asked Misako.

"We've gotta get there before he destroys her." Lloyd urged, as he hurried outside.

The two ladies looked at each other, and hurried after him.

* * *

"So you do know me?" Lydia asked Lord Garmadon.

"Yes, your parents used to bring you here when you were a baby and toddler. But they haven't brought you around lately." Lord Garmadon explained.

"Wow."

"So why do you come here?"

"I...I wanted to see you for myself. At school I've learned that you're evil, and my parents and their friends say you're evil too. But I just wanted to know how evil."

Lord Garmadon looked at Wu, who in turns urged him to keep talking to his young granddaughter.

"Well...I'm not going to lie, I _am _evil. And I can be very dangerous"

"So you are evil. But are you bad?"

Lord Garmadon seemed to be confused as to what she meant by that.

"Is there a way you can come out?"

Wu pressed a button, and the glass covering him was lifted. And the two slowly moved closer to each other.

* * *

On the road, Lloyd was driving pretty quickly to the prison.

"How could Master Wu do this? And what was Lydia thinking?" he wondered.

"Lloyd, please calm down." urged Harumi.

"Calm down? Our innocent 6-year-old daughter is in the same vicinity as my pure evil Master of Destruction father."

"Lloyd, I'm sure your father has self control." pleaded Misako.

But Lloyd continued on. But at the prison, Lydia was actually enjoying her time with Lord Garmadon.

"Hey, can you shake your own hand?" she thought.

"Shake my own hand? Sure I can."

And he showed her.

"(Giggles), how does it feel having four arms?"

"Well, since I've had these arms pretty much most of my life, it doesn't feel that different than with two arms."

Wu smiled at the scene, it was nice to see the two bonding. Then he looked at his watch and saw the time.

"Lydia, visiting hours will be over soon." he told her.

"Okay, Uncle Wu." said Lydia.

She then faced Lord Garmadon.

"I had a good time." she told him.

"It was okay seeing you too." Lord Garmadon told her.

As Lydia turned around, Lord Garmadon saw her green bow fall off. He quickly picked it up.

"Wait, your ribbon." he called.

"Oh thanks, can you tie it back on?"

"Uh, okay."

Lydia turned her back to him, and Lord Garmadon tried to tie the ribbon into a bow around her braid. As he did, the door burst open, and Lloyd, Harumi, and Misako came inside.

"YOU! Stay away from her!" Lloyd shouted.

"Daddy?" asked Lydia confused.

"Lloyd, wait." called Wu.

Lloyd fired up his energy powers, and was ready to strike, but Master Wu, Misako, and Harumi were able to hold him back.

"Daddy, he didn't hurt me. He was just putting my bow back on." Lydia told him.

After he managed to calm down, Lloyd saw what was going on.

"So...you really didn't hurt her." Lloyd said to his father.

"No I didn't." Lord Garmadon replied.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I just really wanted to know what your dad was really like. And he's really not that bad for a bad guy." Lydia told him.

"It's true, Lloyd. Your father didn't hurt her. I saw the whole thing." added Master Wu.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about." Misako replied.

"Well...Father I guess I owe you an...apology." Lloyd admitted.

"I can understand your skepticism. But Lydia is a good kid." Lord Garmadon said.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are over now." the warden told them.

"We better go." said Harumi.

"All right, Lydia say goodbye now." Master Wu told his great niece.

Lydia nodded, and went up to her grandfather.

"Bye Grandpa." she said, and she gave him a hug.

At first Lord Garmadon was surprised and confused, but then he put his two lower arms around her and returned the hug. The two leg go of each other, and Lydia left with the rest of her family.

"So Lydia did you enjoy your time?" Harumi asked her.

"Yeah, Mommy. Can I see him again?" Lydia wondered.

The adults looked at each other.

"Well...as long as one of us is with you, I guess it wouldn't be a problem." Lloyd told her.

Lydia smiled at that.

**That's chapter 9, plz review**


	10. Feel the Love

**Chapter 10: Feel the Love **

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, and okay I'll see**

**Jdizzle27634: Your welcome, and thx**

**Shelberama: Thx very much**

* * *

One lazy afternoon in Ninjago Nina and Eric Walker were in the living room, flicking through the TV channels, while Nya and Jay were outside working on their car.

"Man over 1,000 channels and there's nothing on." complained Nina.

"There's gotta be something." said Eric, as he continued to channel surf.

Suddenly they came to a show featuring a husband and wife.

"Hey this is one of those soap operas Grandma Edna watches." Eric observed.

"Well maybe it's good, let's watch it." said Nina.

The two watched, as the husband sat in an easy chair watching TV.

"Can you do anything besides sit on that chair?" the wife asked him.

"Hey I work hard all week, I deserve this." the husband shot back.

"To sit around like a bum all day?"

"Gee, I'm glad Mom and Dad don't act like that." said Eric.

"Yeah, they love each other." added Nina.

Suddenly their parents came in, but Nya was looking far from happy, because there was oil on her face.

"I told you to be careful with that leak." she told Jay.

"I'm sorry. I told you to "watch out"." Jay defended.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth and wash my face." Nya told him.

As she went to the bathroom, Jay sighed and rubbed his eyes. When he uncovered them, he saw the twins looking at him.

"Oh hi kids. Mommy and Daddy were just having a little conversation." he said, nervously.

Then he hurried into his study.

"Eric, this doesn't look good." Nina told her brother.

* * *

That evening at dinner, the Walkers were eating some chicken and dumplings.

"This a good dinner, Mom." complimented Eric.

"Thank you, Eric." replied Nya.

"Yeah, I don't know why I love dumplings so much, but I do." added Nina, as she ate.

"Well Nina, your mom ate lots of dumplings when she was going to have you and Eric." explained Jay.

When they finished eating, Nya and Jay decided to have some evening tea. Jay was brewing the tea, while Nya got the mugs. But as Nya was getting Jay's favorite blue mug, her hand slipped, and the mug fell to the floor, shattered to pieces.

"What was that? Hey...that...that was my favorite mug." Jay stuttered, as he saw the mess.

"I'm so sorry Jay." Nya told him.

From their room, Nina and Eric heard the fuss going on the kitchen.

"Gee, Dad seems pretty upset." said Eric.

"I know." replied Nina.

After getting their baths, brushing their teeth, and getting into their pajamas, they settled into bed.

"Nina, you think Mom and Dad are gonna turn into that couple from the show?" wondered Eric.

"I don't think so. I mean remember the story they tell us about Nadakhan the Djinn? Nothing could break a bond a like that." Nina told him.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." he reminded.

The the door opened, and Nya and Jay came in.

"Goodnight, kids." Jay told them.

"Sleep well and sweet dreams." added Nya.

"Night, Mom, night Dad." the twins said together.

After kissing them, Nya and Jay turned off their light, and left their room. That night by some connection the twins had, they had the exact same dream.

* * *

_Nina and Eric were coming in from school, and when they walked into their house they couldn't believe what they saw. There were dirty clothes everywhere, the house smelled like smoke, and the sink was full of dirty dishes._

_Jay was sitting on the couch in just his underclothes, drinking soda, and watching TV. _

_"Dad?" the twins asked confused. _

_But Jay ignored them. _

_"Hey, Nya can I get some chips over here?" he asked rudely.  
_

_Nya appeared from their bedroom, wearing hair curlers, house dress, and slippers. _

_"Why don't you get off your lazy butt and get your own chips?" Nya snapped at him. _

_"Mom?" the twins asked again, but once again Nya ignored them._

_"Hey I work like eight hours a day, and I gotta get my own snacks?" _

_"And I do all the cooking, cleaning, and housework. What am I your wife or your maid?" _

_The two began arguing, and no matter how hard they tried Nina and Eric couldn't get them to stop._

* * *

The twins woke up together with a gasp.

"I just had the craziest dream." Nina told Eric.

"Me too." Eric replied.

The two told them about their dreams and wondered what to do next.

"Well we're obviously not going to do anything now." Nina replied.

"Yeah, (yawns), let's go back to sleep." said Eric.

And the twins lied back down and went to sleep.

* * *

The following morning they talked about the situation over breakfast.

"Well we have to do something to keep the love between Mom and Dad strong." Nina told Eric.

"But how?" he wondered.

"We just need to figure out what's romantic to adults."

"Looks like we're gonna have to do some research."

Once they finished their cereal, they called their friends telling them to meet them at the Destiny's Bounty. After getting permission from their parents, all the kids met up.

"So what's the deal?" wondered Felicia.

"We need to help our parents keep their love strong." explained Eric.

"Why would you need to do that?" asked Xavier.

"They've been kinda tense with each other lately. So we need to help them keep their connection." explained Nina.

"Well it looks like we have research to go." said Lydia.

"But where are we going to find out what adults think is romantic?" wondered Siddie.

"I've got an idea." suggested Charlie.

They left the Destiny's Bounty, went to a bookstore, and Charlie led them to the magazine section.

"Felicia you know how Mom always reads magazines and they have tips in them?" Charlie asked his sister.

"Hey, yeah that's right."

"So all we have to do is find the magazines with the right tips." said Nina.

They each looked through the magazines and each found one. After purchasing them, it was time to be getting back home.

* * *

In their room, the twins looked in the magazines, and highlighted the tips.

"Here's a good one. "When wanting to show your partner love, leave small sweet notes"." said Nina.

"Good one, sis. What about this? "Surprise your sweetheart with gifts of their favorite things"." replied Eric.

"Perfect."

So the next day they put the plan into action. Jay had to go into work early that day, and would already be gone by the time everyone else woke up. So Nina wrote a note, and stuck it on the fridge, so her mom would see it.

In the kitchen, as Nya got breakfast ready, she saw it.

"What's this?" she wondered.

"Nya, have a great day. Love you, Jay". Aww how nice."

The twins gave each other a knowing look.

"All right kids, time to catch your bus." she told them.

"Okay. Bye, Mom." they said.

They gave her a kiss, and went to the bus stop.

"Looks like, Mom liked the note. I hope Dad enjoys his." said Nina.

At Borg Industries, Jay was feeling hungry so he reached into his lunch bag to get his pudding cup, but on it was a sticky note.

"Jay, hope you have a nice day of work. I love you, Nya". Aww thanks, hon." Jay said to himself.

* * *

Later that afternoon, when everyone was back in the house, Nya and Jay were very pleased with each other.

"Looks like the plan's working so far." Eric told Nina.

"Yep, I guess we're ready for the next step." Nina replied.

After bedtime, they pulled two things out of their drawer. First was a box of Nya's favorite chocolates, and the other was Jay's favorite soda.

"They're gonna love these." replied Eric.

Quietly they slipped out of their room, and went to the kitchen. As they were putting them into the fridge, Nina accidentally knocked over a bottle of juice, which fell to the floor.

"Oops." she replied.

Nya and Jay left their room and went to investigate the noise.

"Nina, Eric what are you kids doing up?" wondered Nya.

"Mom, Dad, we were just...uh..." Eric tried to explained.

"Hey, what are you doing with my favorite soda?" asked Jay.

"And my favorite chocolate?"

"Looks like we're been found out, Eric." Nina told her brother.

The twins explained that they were behind their favorite things and the notes.

"Why would you kids do that?" questioned Jay.

"We didn't want to two to turn into an old cranky married couple." explained Eric.

"We wanted to keep your love strong." Nina added.

The couple looked at each other, and then back at their kids.

"Oh kids, you don't have to worry about that." Nya told them.

"Your mother's right. We love each other very much. We may fight and disagree sometimes, but every couple does." Jay explained.

"But that doesn't change anything." agreed Nya.

The twins smiled, and hugged their parents, and they really felt the love.

**That's chapter 10, plz review**


	11. Weighing Dareth

**Chapter 11: Weighing Dareth (A/N: Thx to Phetiamwantip for requesting this idea)  
**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, and here it is**

**Seleine16: Thank you**

* * *

Dareth, or as he liked to be called the Brown Ninja had a pretty big role in the Ninja group. Over the years he'd helped the Ninja countless times, and though he was kinda like the lazy uncle, the others liked him, and thought highly of him.

He was there when each Ninja had a child, and they called him "Uncle Dareth". One morning, Dareth was currently waiting in an examination room in a hospital gown, because it was time for his annual check up.

Suddenly the door opened and Opal came in.

"Hello, Dareth." she greeted.

"Hey, Opal."

"So how're you feeling?" Opal asked, as she washed her hands.

"Pretty good."

"Well let's get you checked out."

And Opal snapped on her gloves. She took his temperature, blood pressure, and checked his eyes, ears, nose, and throat. Then when she took his weight she got a bit concerned. Then the doctor came in to finish the examination.

"You know Opal this is a little awkward." Dareth told her, as the doctor looked him over.

"Why is that?" Opal wondered.

"Well...you being here with my uh...backside out, and you being Cole's wife..."

"It's okay, Dareth. I'm a nurse." Opal assured.

Once they finished examining him, they talked to him.

"So am I as healthy as a horse?" asked Dareth.

"Well you are healthy, but we're a little concerned about your weight." the doctor told him.

"You are?"

"Yes, Dareth. According to your charts you've gained at least twenty pounds since your last visit with us." Opal confirmed.

"Can you tell us what kinds of foods you eat?" the doctor requested.

"Well I like puffy potstickers, chips, fried chicken, pizza." Dareth told them.

"I see, and do you exercise much?"

"Well I can't say I train like a ninja, but I walk to and from work everyday."

Opal rolled her eyes, and then spoke.

"Dareth, this isn't a good habit. You've got to start exercising and working on your diet."

"But you said I was healthy." Dareth protested.

"True, but letting your weight just get higher can lead to a number of future health issues."

"So we're going to recommend you lose at least ten pounds." advised the doctor.

Dareth just sighed.

* * *

Later that day, Dareth was watching the kids after school at the park.

"Here's your after school snack kids." he called.

The kids gathered around, and grabbed the bags of chips Dareth provided.

"Thanks Uncle Dareth." said Xavier.

As the kids had their snacks, Charlie noticed Dareth seemed upset.

"Are you okay, Uncle Dareth?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, little buddy. I just went to the doctor's today."

"Are you okay?" wondered Siddie.

"No, I'm fine. But your mommy says I need to take off a few pounds."

The kids looked at each other.

"What? Don't tell me you think I'm fat too." Dareth wondered.

"No. But there is more of you." said Felicia.

"And you have been getting winded a lot lately." added Eric.

"Et tu kids?" Dareth asked.

"Uncle Dareth, if my mom says to do it, it's usually for the best." Siddie replied.

"(Sighs), look even if I thought I needed to lose weight, I couldn't. I'm not that good at exercising." Dareth told them.

"Not good at exercising?" all the kids thought.

After they finished their snacks, they continued to play.

"How can someone be bad at exercising?" wondered Xavier.

"I don't know. I always thought it was easy, you just gotta move around." replied Felicia.

"Maybe, but I've heard it's hard for adults to exercise when they get older." mentioned Eric.

"Maybe we could help Uncle Dareth." suggested Nina.

"Yeah, he's a fun guy, and maybe our parents can help too." said Lydia.

"Yeah, they're always quick and in shape." agreed Charlie.

* * *

So that night, the kids asked their parents for help.

"I really believe Uncle Dareth could use help." Xavier told Zane and Pixal.

"That's true, diet and exercise aren't really high on Dareth's radar." mentioned Pixal.

"Perhaps assisting him will do some good." added Zane.

"So you see Mom and Dad, we really want to help Uncle Dareth." Felicia said to Kai and Skylor.

"Yeah, he has been putting on a couple pounds lately." agreed Kai.

"Do you think we could help him?" asked Charlie.

"Sure, a friend in need is a friend indeed." said Skylor.

"So you kids want to help Dareth lose weight?" wondered Nya, as she served dinner to her twins.

"Yeah, he really needs the help." said Nina.

"And his doctor and Miss Opal said so." added Eric.

"Well you know how Dareth can be Nya. He lets things slip sometimes." Jay told her.

"That's true." she replied.

"If Uncle Dareth doesn't take care of himself, he could really hurt himself." Siddie told Cole and Opal.

"That's true, sweetie. And I told him that." Opal told her daughter.

"But when you're an adult, it can be hard to follow medical orders. Believe me, I know." Cole said, remembering when he had to loose a couple pounds.

"That's why my friends and I think we should help him." said Siddie.

"Do you kids need help?" asked Opal.

"We'd like it."

At the palace, Master Wu had joined Lydia's family for dinner, and she took that as an opportunity.

"You want to help Dareth, Lydia?" asked Harumi.

"Yeah, we really want to help him, and it's good for him." Lydia explained.

"She does have a point." mentioned Master Wu, pouring some tea for himself.

"Will you guys help?" wondered Lydia.

"Sure, Lydia consider us in." answered Lloyd.

* * *

The following day, everyone went to Dareth's apartment to inform him they were going to help him.

"Look I really appreciate the offer. But I can do this on my own." Dareth told them.

"Oh, really?" wondered Kai.

"Yeah, I mean I skipped my second dessert last night."

Felicia and Charlie went to Dareth's kitchen area, and looked in the refrigerator.

"Uncle Dareth, all you have in here is junk food." said Felicia.

It was true, the fridge was filled with ice cream, soda, frozen pizzas, leftover fried chicken, and boxes of Mr. Chen's food.

"Hey, didn't your mom ever tell you not to snoop." Dareth protested.

"I did, but I made an exception." Skylor replied.

Nina and Eric looked in the pantry, which was filled with cookies, sugar cereal, potato chips, and old Day of Departed candy.

"And your pantry isn't much better." observed Jay.

"Okay, so my eating habits may need a little work, but I am exercising. I did a few push-up this morning." said Dareth.

"How many is a few?" questioned Misako.

"Er...two." Dareth admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Dareth, I've seen this sort of thing at the hospital. You really need help." Opal told him.

But Dareth looked stubborn.

"Dareth, if you won't do this for yourself, at least do it for the children." Master Wu told him.

Dareth opened his eyes, and looked over at the kids. They were looking really innocent and cute. Dareth couldn't resist their faces.

"(Sighs), all right. You guys win." he admitted.

Everyone smiled.

* * *

The next morning while the kids were at school, the adult guys took the day off from work.

"So where do we start?" asked Dareth.

"First we're going to get rid of the temptations." said Master Wu.

They went into the kitchen, and got rid of all the junk food.

"I've received the trash bag." informed Zane.

"Trash bag!?" Dareth cried.

He tried to run to the kitchen, but Cole and Kai held him back.

"Dareth, this is for your own good." Cole told him.

Dareth could only watch as he saw his precious junk food being thrown away. Once the "junk" was thrown in the dumpster, they all went to the grocery store, and stocked up on nice healthy foods. They bought whole wheat bread, healthy cereal, brown rice, fruits, vegetables, milk, cheese, eggs, chicken, fish, and yogurt.

"This seems really weird." Dareth replied, as they left the store.

"Trust us Dareth, you body will thank us." assured Jay.

So all day Dareth ate only healthy food, and didn't even touch anything fat, sugary, or salty.

* * *

The next day the guys went to work, while the ladies helped Dareth get some exercise out in the park. They started with some simple aerobics.

"Come on Dareth, you can do it." encouraged Nya as she and the others did some jumping jacks.

"(Pants) how...many (pants) more?" asked Dareth out of breath.

"Five more." replied Skylor.

Dareth managed to finish them, and collapsed on the grass.

"Okay, let's do a quick cool down, then we move onto jogging." declared Opal.

"(Groans), are you ladies trying to kill me?"

"No, we're trying to save you." Pixal corrected.

"That's right." agreed Harumi.

All day they jogged, did jumping jacks, squats, and all kinds of other aerobics. By the time they got back to Dareth's apartment, he was drenched in sweat.

"So how you feel Dareth?" wondered Nya.

"Like I'm going to...(snores)."

And he just fell asleep.

"Well looks like we did good." observed Misako.

* * *

This went on for many days, Dareth kept dieting and exercising. Then on a certain Saturday, Dareth's biggest challenge came. _Babysitting the kids all day long_.

"Now remember kids, you make sure Dareth stays on his diet, and exercises." reminded Opal.

"We will, Mama." replied Siddie, and her friends agreed.

So the parents dropped the kids off, and went on their way.

"Okay, kiddies, we have all day together. So what do you want to do?" Dareth asked them.

The kids all looked at each other knowingly.

"We want to go to the park, the big one." Xavier told him.

"The big part?" asked Dareth worriedly.

The big part had a huge playground, and a running track.

"Please, Uncle Dareth." begged Lydia.

"(Sigh) Okay, kiddos, we'll go."

The kids cheered.

* * *

At the park the kids were having a great time. They had Dareth push them on the swings, spin them around on the merry-go-round, and then they were ready to play their favorite game.

"Okay Uncle Dareth, it's time to play Ninja." Xavier told him.

"Okay, how do we play?"

"We pretend to be real ninjas and you're gonna be Lord Garmadon." explained Felicia.

"All right then."

"And we're going try and catch you, while using our powers." added Eric.

"Your powers?" asked Dareth nervously.

"Yeah, it's good practice for us. Ready?" said Nina.

"I don't..."

"Great, let's start." declared Charlie.

"Oh no, Lord Garmadon is attacking Ninjago." cried Siddie.

"Uh, Ninjago will be mine." Dareth acted.

"Ninjago will never be yours, Lord Garmadon. Ninjas attack!" announced Lydia.

And the all the kids charged at him. Dareth ran trying to avoid them, and they used their powers. It went on for at least two whole hours.

* * *

At Dareth's apartment, the adults came to pick up the kids.

"Hello, kids. Did you have fun?" asked Zane.

"Yeah, Dad it was great." answered Xavier.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble, Dareth." Skylor said to him.

"(Pants), no, but they really take after all of you (pants)." Dareth replied.

And they all left Dareth to rest.

* * *

The following day, Dareth went back to the hospital for a follow up on his weight.

"Ready Dareth?" asked Opal.

"Let's get this over with." Dareth told her.

He got on the scale, and waited.

"Well how's it look?"

"Dareth, you didn't lose ten pounds." Opal replied.

"What? Seriously, all that work for nothing?" he asked flabbergasted.

"You lost _twenty_ pounds."

"What, I lost double my goal?"

"Yes, congratulations."

It just went to show Dareth with a good diet, exercise, and some good friends, he could have a healthy lifestyle.

**That's chapter 11, plz review**


	12. A Secret Revealed

**Chapter 12: A Secret Revealed **

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, and we'll see if that can be a future chapter**

**HelloFromMars: I'll think hard about that suggestion**

* * *

One afternoon, the kids were at the Destiny's Bounty.

"Are we all here, Red Ninja?" asked Xavier.

"Here." replied Felicia.

"Orange Ninja?"

"Right here." said Charlie.

"Blue Ninja?"

"I'm here." answered Nina.

"Silver Ninja?"

"I'm here too." Eric told him.

"Pink and Black Ninja?"

"I'm right here." replied Siddie.

"And finally the Green Ninja?"

"Here." replied Lydia.

"And I, the White Ninja am obviously here, so we can get started." declared Xavier.

"What should we do first?" wondered Felicia.

"I say we practice Spinjitzu." suggested Eric.

"Yeah, like our parents can do." added Siddie.

"Let's get to the deck." said Charlie.

And they all hurried upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ninja and their allies were doing some training at Master Wu's monastery.

"Where do you suppose the kids went to?" wondered Kai, as he and Jay battled each other.

"Don't know, they just said they were going to hang out together." Jay replied.

"Oh they're probably at the park, or the comic book store, or some other place kids hang out." replied Nya, as she fought with Skylor.

"Yeah, you know kids." added Skylor.

After training was over, they went to the park, and saw the kids playing there. When the kids saw their parents, they went to them, and went home.

* * *

That evening at the palace, Lydia was watching some TV.

"Hey, Lydia." greeted Lloyd, as he walked by.

"Hi, Daddy." "So did you guys have fun today?"

"Yeah, we had a great time."

"Where'd you go?"

Before Lydia answered she remembered that the SNNC was secret.

"Oh, we just hung around." she replied.

"Hung around?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Lloyd replied, and walked on.

At Kai and Skylor's house, Kai was doing the laundry. As he was sorting the dry clothes, he found something strange. It was an orange hood.

"What the...?" he wondered.

As Charlie was walking by, he saw his dad with his SNNC hood. Quickly he went and grabbed it.

"That's mine, Dad." he told him.

"What is that, I don't remember buying that?"

"Oh, it's just...something I made at school." Charlie explained.

And he went back to his room, leaving Kai a little confused.

* * *

The next day, the kids decided to have another meeting to work on their Spinjitzu.

"I'm going out for a little bit, Mom and Dad." Xavier told his parents, as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Pixal.

"Just out with my friends for a little while." Xavier replied.

"Where are you going?" wondered Zane.

"We're just going to a place to hang out. Can I go now, I'm gonna be late."

"Okay, but don't be out too long." Pixal told him.

"I won't, bye." said Xavier, and he left the house.

Pixal and Zane just looked at each other confused. It wasn't just with those couples, Cole, Opal, Jay, and Nya were wondering where exactly the kids were going and what they were doing there.

* * *

One the Destiny's Bounty, the kids practiced, but they weren't able to spin like their parents.

"All this is doing is making me dizzy." said Eric, as he sat down.

"Yeah, our parents make it look so easy." added Siddie.

"But they didn't just learn to do it perfectly in a couple days, it takes practice." reminded Xavier.

"True." replied Felicia.

"And while we're taking a break, I have to tell you guys, my parents are getting curious about where we go." said Lydia.

"So are ours." mentioned Nina referring to her and Eric.

"Well what should we do? We all agreed this club should remain a secret." wondered Charlie.

"And I don't want to lie or say it's none of their business." Siddie told them.

"Well we're not lying, we're just hanging out together at a place. And besides they have no reason to come here anymore. They're retired." said Xavier.

And they all agreed at that.

* * *

A few days later, the adults had forgotten about the kids secret rendezvous. After some training they all sat down for tea and watched TV. They were looking at a show that dealt with fishing.

"You know what this show makes me remember?" asked Jay.

"What?" asked Harumi.

"The Destiny's Bounty."

"Oh, yeah, our old flying ship." recalled Cole.

"We had some pretty amazing adventures and experiences on that thing." said Lloyd.

"I was kinda sad that we had to permanently dock it." admitted Kai.

"Yeah, put since we're retired we don't have much need for it." reminded Nya.

"True, but that doesn't mean we can't visit it." replied Zane.

"Yeah, maybe we should." agreed Pixal.

"It would be nice to be back on it again." added Opal.

So it was decided they would go back to the Destiny's Bounty.

* * *

On the morning they decided to go, the kids had already told them they were going to hang out together, and had left after breakfast. Once all the adults were ready, they went out to the Destiny's Bounty.

"(Sighs), looks the same as how we left it." admired Jay.

"Come on, let's hope it's not too dusty." said Skylor.

And they started walking towards it. On the inside of the ship, the kids were going about their business, when Charlie saw them coming.

"Uh, guys, our parents are here." he informed.

"What?" they all asked, going over to the window.

And they saw them coming.

"What do we do?" wondered Lydia.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Xavier told her.

"Well think faster." urged Eric.

"Okay, and this is coming off the top of my head. Hide." he told his friends.

It wasn't the best idea, but it was still an idea, so they hid in different parts of the ship. Xavier hid in a closet. Felicia and Charlie hid in the sleeping quarters. Nina and Eric took refuge in the kitchen. Siddie hid behind some equipment, and Lydia hid under a table.

"Wow, this place is just like I remember." said Kai, as he and the others walked onboard.

"I remember finding this place for us when the monastery burned down." recalled Zane.

"Brings back lots of memories." admired Nya.

As the adults walked through the ship, the kids tried their best to stay quiet and hidden. But while they were in the dining hall, where Lydia was hiding under the table trying to hold in a sneeze.

"Ah...ah...ah choo." she sneezed.

"Bless you." said Harumi.

"We didn't sneeze." Pixal told her.

"Then who did?" asked Jay.

They looked around, and Lydia tried to stay hidden, but Lloyd found her.

"Lydia?" he asked.

"Uh, hi Daddy." Lydia replied nervously.

With her hiding spot given away, Lydia got out from under the table, and removed her hood. All the adults were confused to see her, and why she was wearing that hood.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?" Harumi asked.

"Uh..."

"Are the other kids here too?" wondered Zane.

Lydia once again stuttered, which meant they were there. After fishing them out of their hiding spots, they gathered them in the dining hall.

"Now what are you kids doing here?" wondered Kai.

"And where did you get those hoods?" added Skylor.

Knowing that their secret was out they confessed.

"This is our clubhouse." admitted Xavier.

"Your clubhouse?" questioned Cole.

"Yeah, we're the SNNC."

"The what?" asked Opal.

"Secret Ninja Ninjago Club." clarified Felicia.

"And we made these hoods to be more like ninjas. Like you guys." explained Nina.

"So this is where you kids go all the time?" asked Nya.

"Yeah." answered Eric.

"Well kids we have to say we're very surprised that you found a use for our old ship." Jay told them.

"So we can keep our clubhouse?" wondered Charlie.

"Sure, it's obvious you've made yourselves at home here." replied Zane.

The kids cheered, then they looked at their parents.

"What?" asked Harumi.

"Well since you're technically in our clubhouse, you have to say the password before coming in." Siddie.

The adults all smiled, and decided to play along.

"Well what is the password?" asked Lloyd.

"Ninja never quit." the kids all said.

And they spent the rest of the day on the Destiny's Bounty together.

**That's chapter 12, plz review**


	13. Kai's Back Trouble

**Chapter 13: Kai's Back Trouble**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, and we'll c.**

**Nuppa Nuppa: Thx, and maybe but it'll be a belated Christmas chapter**

**Shelberama: Thx, glad 2 know**

* * *

Felicia and her younger brother Charlie liked spending time with their father, Kai. He was strong, funny, loving, and was always there for his kids. Currently the three were out in the front yard, and Kai was showing them some of his moves.

"Gee, Dad that's amazing." complimented Charlie.

Kai just finished some Spinjitzu.

"Thanks, son. I may be retired from my Ninja days, but I still got the moves." Kai told him.

"Show us another one." requested Felicia.

"All right, little lady." Kai replied.

He did some kicking, punching, and some spinning. But when he tried to do another kick, he cried out in pain, and clutched his back.

"Dad!" Felicia and Charlie cried, as they hurried over to him.

Kai's face looked like he was in severe pain, and he couldn't move.

"Kids...go get...your mother." Kai told him in a strained voice.

"Charlie, you stay with Dad, I'll get Mom." Felicia told him, and she hurried into the house.

Skylor was currently putting away clothes, when Felicia rushed into the bedroom.

"Mom! Dad's hurt!" she cried.

"What?" exclaimed Skylor, dropping a shirt.

They hurried out to the yard, where Charlie stood next to Kai.

"Kai, are you okay?" Skylor asked him.

"It's my back." he told her.

"Okay, we're getting you to the doctor." Skylor declared.

Skylor sent Felicia and Charlie to stay with their next door neighbors, while she and Kai went to the emergency room.

* * *

At the hospital, Kai was given a checkup from a doctor, and was given some muscle relaxers, and put into a recovery room. The medication made him sleepy, so he dozed off shortly after he was put on the IV.

He slowly opened his eyes, he felt sort of hazy and fuzzy. Then he heard the door open, and looked over. His vision wasn't exactly clear yet, but he could see it was the silhouette of a woman.

"Hey, babe." he greeted groggily, thinking it was Skylor.

"Hello, sweetheart." came a voice not his wife's.

Confused, Kai rubbed his eyes, and when his vision cleared, to his embarrassment it wasn't Skylor who walked in, it was Nurse Rachet.

"Nurse Rachet! I...uh...thought you were, (groans)."

He moved the wrong way, which called his back to act up again.

"Don't bother explaining, Kai. I've been called all kinds of things by patients on IV." Nurse Rachet replied.

The door opened again, and this time if was Skylor carrying a drink.

"Kai, you're awake." she said happily, going over to him.

"I came to adjust your medication." Nurse Rachet explained, and she did just that.

After a few more minutes the doctor came in.

"Well, Kai it appears you threw your back out." he explained.

"(Chuckles) I guess I sometimes forget I'm not a teenager anymore." Kai said, humbly.

"But not to worry, the muscles will relax in a few weeks. We'll give you some medication for the pain, and we advise you to use either cold or heated compresses for ease the pain."

"Well Kai, it looks like you're going to be on bed rest for a while." Skylor told him.

* * *

After a couple hours, Felicia and Charlie were still waiting for their parents to come back.

"Felicia, do you think Dad will be okay?" Charlie asked her.

"I'm sure he will be. I mean he's a former Ninja." Felicia told him.

Then the doorbell rang, and the kids rushed to the door, Skylor had come to pick them up. She thanked their neighbors for looking after the kids, and took them home.

"Is Dad, okay Mom?" Charlie asked her.

"He's fine, he just threw out his back." Skylor explained.

"Will he be all right?" asked Felicia.

"Sure he will be in due time."

In the house, the kids hurried to their parents' room, and saw Kai lying in bed.

"Dad." the two called.

"Hey, kids." he greeted.

They raced over to hug him, but Skylor slowed them down.

"Whoa kids. While your dad's recovering, you'll have to be gentle around him."

"Okay, Mom." the two replied.

And they gently gave their dad a hug. At dinner, the two ate their dinner at the table while Skylor served Kai his dinner in their bedroom.

"It's kinda weird sitting at the table without Mom and Dad." mentioned Charlie.

"You got that right, bro." Felicia agreed.

"I can't believe this Skylor. I've helped defeat countless enemies, and trained for many hours a day, and I end up hurting my back just showing off to my kids." they heard Kai say.

"Don't worry, Kai. You heard the doctor you'll be fine in no time you just gotta take it easy." Skylor told him.

That night, as Felicia and Charlie went to bed, it felt sort of strange not having Kai help tuck them in. But they went to bed anyway.

* * *

The following day at school, the two told their friends about what had happened the other day.

"So now he's stuck on bed rest." Felicia told them.

"Your mom called ours the other day, it was strange to hear he was hurt." Eric told them.

"It's so weird seeing him like that." said Charlie.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure it'll be all right." Xavier comforted.

"Yeah, but who knows how long that'll take." replied Felicia.

Then it was time for school to officially start, and they all went to their designated classrooms.

* * *

At home, Kai was flipping through the channels on TV.

"I can't believe it's the middle of the day, and I'm just lying around watching TV." Kai replied.

Skylor poked her head in the door.

"Need anything, Kai?"

"Well I could use a glass of water."

"Okay, then."

And she went to get it, and returned in less than a minute.

"Wow fast service, I could get used to this." Kai replied taking the glass.

"Don't get too used to this, buster. As soon as your back heals it's back to work with you." Skylor warned playfully.

* * *

When the kids got home, they greeted Kai. For the rest of the day Skylor noticed a change in the kids' demeanor. Instead of playing with each other, eating junk food snacks, and watching TV, they just sat in their rooms doing nothing.

"Kai, I'm worried around the kids." Skylor told him, as she rubbed his back.

"What's wrong?"

"They seem so...drained. And I think I know why."

"Why?"

"It's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're they're big strong ex ninja dad. And now you're hurt."

That made Kai really think, he never thought his injury would effect his kids.

"Then I guess I'll just have to talk to them about this." he told her.

So that evening before dinner, Kai and Skylor called Felicia and Charlie into the room.

"Yes?" they asked.

"We needed to talk to you two." replied Skylor.

"We know you're feeling sort of nervous about my injury." Kai told them.

"We've never seen you get hurt before." Felicia admitted.

"Yeah, and you're strong and brave." added Charlie.

"That's true. But I'm still human, and we get hurt just like everyone else. But I'm going to be okay, it's just a minor injury." Kai assured.

The two saw their parents sincere faces, and they all shared a group hug.

* * *

After that talk, the days went by faster. Kai rested, took his pills, and used natural remedies. Soon his back began to feel better. He could even walk around again. After another doctor visit, he and Skylor learned that his back had healed.

Felicia and Charlie waited in the waiting room, and saw their parents, Kai was in a wheelchair.

"Is everything okay?" Felicia asked.

Kai answered by getting out of the wheelchair, and picking up his kids.

"This answer your question?" he asked.

The kids laughed and hugged their dad lovingly.

**That's chapter 13, plz review, and Happy New Year!**


	14. As Brave as a Ninja

**Hey readers, I know I've been away lately, but I've just been typing stories for some other fandoms. So here's another chapter of this story, enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: As Brave as a Ninja **

One Monday afternoon, the kids of the Ninja were with Wu at his little house, who was telling them stories about their parents during their glory years.

"And that kids is how your parents defeated the Overlord." Wu finished.

"That was an amazing story." said Xavier.

"Yeah, your dad really saved the day, Xavier." Felicia told him.

"Now before your parents come and pick you up, I have a surprise for all of you." Wu told them.

"What is it, Master Wu?" wondered Charlie.

"Would you be interested in a little overnight trip?"

"Where?" asked Nina.

"At your parent's old training place. Master Yang's old temple."

The kids chattered excitedly. But Siddie remained quiet. Yang's temple had been the place where her dad was turned into a ghost. Sure the ghosts were now gone, and the Ninja used to train there with no issues, it was still pretty creepy.

"You all let your parents know. I'm sure they'll allow it." Wu told them.

When their parents came and got them, they informed them about Wu's offer. Of course they gave them their approval. They learned from Master Wu that they'd go to the temple on Friday, and their parents would pick them up Saturday.

* * *

But Siddie was still nervous. The temple had been empty for a long time now, what if the ghosts came back, what if she got turned into a ghost. She really considered not going, but she wanted to be with all her friends, and they were all looking forward to going together, plus she didn't want them to think she was a baby.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go, Mama?" she asked Opal.

"Sidde I've already told you twice you can go on the overnight trip." Opal told her.

"I just wanted to be sure."

And she went to her room, leaving Opal confused.

* * *

The following day the kids met at the Destiny's Bounty.

"This is going to be a great trip." said Lydia.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun. I'd love to spend the night in a formerly haunted temple." added Eric.

"Yeah...fun." Siddie replied.

"Something wrong, Siddie?" wondered Xavier.

"Wha...oh no...nothing. It's gonna be fun." she replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at her house Opal had just come home.

"Hey, Opal." Cole greeted.

"Hi, Cole how was work?"

"Oh it was fine, the hospital?"

"Not bad, though I got pelted with vomit."

"Glad you were able to get cleaned up before you came home."

Opal smiled, and looked around.

"Where's Siddie?"

"She and her friends are out on the Destiny's Bounty."

"Yeah, I'd like to take this opportunity to bring something up." Opal told him.

"What is it?" Cole wondered.

"Siddie hasn't been acting like herself lately. I think she's scared about the overnight trip."

"Why, she loves spending time with her friends and Master Wu."

"I'm not sure, but perhaps you could talk to her. You know she's proud of her Ninja dad."

Cole smiled.

"Sure thing, Opal."

* * *

After Siddie came home, she went to her room and began slowly packing for the trip. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called.

Cole opened the door, and poked his head in.

"Hey, Siddie." he greeted.

"Hi Daddy."

"I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"Your mom's noticed you've been a little uncertain about the overnight trip."

"Really?" Siddie asked in a quiet voice.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Siddie looked up at her father's face. Then she spoke.

"I know it's silly, but I'm scared about sleeping in the old temple. It was where you turned into a ghost, and what if the ghosts came back, and I turn into a ghost?" she confessed.

"I know it can seem a little scary, Siddie. But there really is nothing to be afraid of now."

"Maybe, but I'm not fearless like you are."

"Siddie, I'm not fearless. No one is." Cole told her.

"But, but you're a ninja, you faced all kinds of scary things." Siddie mentioned.

"True, but that doesn't mean I wasn't scared. Being brave doesn't mean you're completely fearless, it means you do what you gotta do even if you're scared." Cole explained.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." he confirmed.

Siddie smiled, and hugged her dad. Cole hugged her back.

"So you think you'll be okay?"

"Maybe I will."

"Then you better get packing." Cole advised, and he left her to it.

When Friday rolled around, Siddie waited for Master Wu with her parents. Then the ride pulled up. Master Wu was driving a mini van, and the other kids were already there.

"Come aboard, Siddie." Master Wu.

Siddie opened the door, and got into her seat.

"Have fun now, Siddie." said Opal.

"I will Mama." she replied.

"We'll see you tomorrow." added Cole. And they all drove off.

* * *

After driving for a while, they finally reached the temple.

"(Sighs), it's just like I remember." Wu replied.

The kids quickly hurried out of the car, and looked around. There was lots of space around, which was expected since it used to be used for training. Master Wu led them inside, and let them explore the place.

All the furniture was still there, and so was their parents old video game console. They spent the day watching TV, playing games, and even used their parents old training equipment. When night came, Master Wu put on a stew for them.

They ate it in the living area, and Master Wu entertained them with stories of his childhood, and stories of their parents glory days. Then around 10:00, it was time for the kids to go to sleep.

They were going to sleep in the living area, while Wu was going to sleep in his old room.

"Now if you need anything I'm right upstairs." he told the kids.

"We'll be fine, Master Wu." assured Xavier.

"Goodnight then."

And he went upstairs. The kids didn't go to sleep right away, they stayed up talking and joking, then around 11:00 everyone was fast asleep, except for Siddie. She tried to close her eyes and go sleep, but the noises kept her up.

The wind blowing, the temple settling, and the clock ticking. She started to get a little scared, but she remembered what her dad told her.

"There's no more ghosts in here, and it's okay to be scared." she whispered.

Eventually, Siddie closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning, the kids awoke to the sound of a gong. They slowly got up, and saw Master Wu coming inside.

"Good morning, young ones. Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, we did." Siddie replied.

"Well let's get you all breakfast, your parents will be here to get you in a little later."

The kids had a breakfast pancakes, and soon after they finished their parents picked them up.

"So Siddie, did you have a nice time?" asked Opal.

"Yeah, it was fun."

"You weren't too scared were you?" wondered Cole.

"A little, but I was able to be brave." Siddie replied.

**That's chapter 14, plz review**


	15. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 15: Sweet Dreams**

**Nuppa Nuppa: Glad to see that.**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, and we'll see.**

**CheezPretzel: Thank you very much.**

**PrincePacman47: Thx for the suggestions**

* * *

One Sunday afternoon the kids were under the care of Dareth, who decided to take them to the movies. They were seeing a monster movie, about a giant radioactive monster was accidentally created in a lab, and wrecked havoc among a city.

The kids were impressed by the film, but Lydia kept covering her eyes at certain parts. When the movie was over they left the theater.

"That was a great movie." said Felicia.

"It was interesting." added Xavier.

"Thanks for taking us, Uncle Dareth." Nina told him.

"Ah no problem kids. Anyone need to use the bathroom before we go?" he asked.

All the kids except Xavier did.

"That movie was amazing, I mean that monster was pretty scary." said Siddie.

"Yeah, really scary." replied Lydia.

"You okay, Lydia?" wondered Felicia.

"What, oh yeah I'm fine." she assured.

Once everyone was relieved, Dareth dropped each of the off at their homes.

* * *

That night at the palace, Lydia was getting ready for bed. She'd gotten a bath, brushed her teeth, and Misako brushed her hair. Then Lloyd and Harumi came into her room to tuck her in.

"Good night, Lydia." Lloyd told her.

"Sleep well." added Harumi.

"Goodnight, Mommy, goodnight Daddy." Lydia replied.

They turned off the light, and left the room. Lydia lied awake for a little while.

"This is silly, there's no real monsters." she told herself.

And she tried to go to sleep. She finally managed to do so, but it wasn't a peacefully sleep. She had a horrible nightmare about that monster, wrecking havoc on the city. It tore up streets, destroyed buildings, and scared millions of people.

She and her friends tried to run away, but it kept stopping them. Just when the monster was about to crush them, she woke up. Lydia was breathing really fast, as she looked around. She saw that she was still in her room, and it was all just a dream.

"Bad dream." she sighed.

Lydia tried to go back to sleep, but she felt so freaked out she couldn't.

* * *

The next morning, she was very tired. She could barley eat her breakfast.

"Lydia, Lydia." called her mom.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Did you sleep last night, sweetie?" Haurmi wondered.

"Not really that good."

"Do you want us to drop you off at school a little later? You could try and get a little more rest." Lloyd offered.

"No, I'll wake up eventually." Lydia assured.

She was afraid that if she went back to sleep so soon, she'd still have that nightmare. So Lydia finished her breakfast, Misako took her out to the bus stop, and once it arrived she boarded it and sat with her friends.

As they rode to school, they noticed that Lydia was struggling to stay awake.

"What's wrong, Lydia?" asked Siddie.

"(Yawns), I didn't sleep well last night. Had a nightmare about that movie we saw yesterday."

"It must've been bad." said Xavier.

"But hopefully school will get my mind off it."

As the day went on, Lydia did forget about her nightmare. She was too busy learning math, creating crafts, and listening to stories. By the time was done, she completely forgot about her nightmare, and went home feeling very pleased.

* * *

That night she went to bed, hoping to have a nice dream, but she was wrong. The monster from the movie haunted her dreams again. And the next morning, she was really tired once again. Harumi and Lloyd began getting concerned, and decided they need to find out what was going on.

So when she came home, her parents sat her down.

"What's going on?" Lydia wondered.

"Lydia, your mom and I are concerned about why you haven't been sleeping well." Lloyd replied.

"And we want to help you, so can you tell us what's wrong?" added Harumi.

"(Sighs) I've been having nightmares about that movie I saw Sunday." Lydia admitted.

"It was just a movie, sweetie." Lloyd told her.

"I know but it was kinda scary, and the dreams feel so real."

"They can't hurt you, Lydia." Harumi reminded.

"I know, but they're still pretty scary."

"Tell you want, I'm gonna run out, and see someone who might have something to help you." Lloyd said.

And he left the palace, leaving Lydia confused. Where was her dad going?

* * *

Lloyd went into the city, and came to a familiar store.

"Hello, Mistake?" he called going on.

"You better be fast, it's just about closing time...oh, Lloyd Garmadon." Mistake said, coming from the back.

"Long time no see." he told her.

"Indeed, how's your uncle, mother, wife, and daughter?"

"Everyone's doing fine, but Lydia's been having bad dreams lately, and it's affecting her sleeping."

"Ahh, I don't suppose you were looking for a special tea to help her?"

"Do you have anything?"

"I just might, give me a second."

She went into the back, and after a few minutes she came out with a jar of tea leaves and a bag.

"Here we are, Sweet Dreams Tea. Give her a cup of this before she goes to bed, and she'll sleep peacefully."

"Thanks, Mistake." Lloyd replied.

He paid her, and she gave him the bag of tea leaves.

* * *

When it was Lydia's bedtime, she got cleaned up and got into her pajamas. And then her parents and grandma came in to say goodnight. And Lloyd a steaming mug of tea.

"Here you go, Lydia. This'll help you have nice dreams." he told her.

Lydia took the mug, and drank all the tea. Once she finished it, she began to feel a little droopy.

"(Yawns) I'm feeling really tired." she said.

"That means it's working. Goodnight Lydia." said Lloyd, and he gave her a kiss.

"We'll see you in the morning, sweetie." added Harumi, and she kissed her daughter as well.

"Sweet dreams." Misako told her, and she too gave her a kiss.

Just as they all left, Lydia's eyes closed and she fell fast asleep.

* * *

She had a dream, but it wasn't about the monster from the movie, but rather a happy one with her family and friends. She was walking down the street of the city, the sky was blue and everything was peaceful.

People were friendly as she walked on, and she came to the palace where all her friends were there, and her family, their friends, even Garmadon was there. They said that that day was her day, and whatever she wanted was hers.

In the dream she spent her times playing, dancing, singing, hugs and kisses from her family.

* * *

Suddenly she woke up, from the sun. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

"I did it, I slept all night." she said.

Then her door opened, and Lloyd poked his head in.

"Hey you're awake." he said.

"And no nightmares." Lydia told him.

"Great, now you better get ready for school."

Lloyd left, and Lydia got ready for school nice and refreshed.

**That's chapter 15, plz review**


End file.
